Have A Little Faith
by SereneDream
Summary: AJ is a fragile man, coming off the heals of a divorce & tattered heart. He falls in love with a woman named Scarlett, the ex of one John Cena. But AJ struggles to give his all to Scarlett after the deception he experienced with his ex. Will AJ be able to overcome his jealously & paranoia for a real chance at love, in all forms? THREE PARTS - AJ/OC with a little Cena on the side.
1. Chapter 1

* This is for LunaticLover142 and anyone in particular who doesn't mind an AJ Styles fic :) I'd like to point out that everything in italics is the past, beginning with Scarlett and John's relationship. This will be three parts long. Hope you enjoy and as usual I do not own a thing! Scarlett is LunaticLover142's doing :) *

/

"What're you looking at?"

AJ didn't say a peep no matter how much Scarlett pressed. He just kept grinning, pulling Scarlett closer in his arms and swirling a piece of her long red hair between his fingers. He wasn't much for public displays of affection at work but he couldn't hold back.

Scarlett rested her head against his shoulder, only to have him lift her chin to stare him dead in the eye- that smile still plastered on his face.

"What're you smiling at?" She asked this time, her cheeks flushed and fiery, feeling his eyes burn a hole right through her.

"You," he finally answered, as sweet and simple as that.

"Why?" She breathed, her stomach fluttering.

"'Cause I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the entire arena," the southerner whispered. She melted like butter with every touch and word he spoke- whether it was simplest of remarks or romantic sweet talk that just felt right. Whatever it was, AJ had a wicked effect on the young woman ever since their very first encounter. Since then, Scarlet had been head over heels, crazy in love with the man who proved there was such a thing as love after loss.

Scarlett went to hide her face but AJ stopped her. Instead he grabbed her hands with his own, resting his forehead against hers- nothing else mattered but the two of them, in the busiest of areas before the madness of Smackdown Live of all places.

"You don't need to hide whenever I compliment ya, Scar... It's nothing but the truth."

"You just make me feel like it's the first time I've ever heard anything so sweet... And it damn well feels like it."

His hands slithered their way up her arms, fingers gracing her bare skin. He cradled her cheeks, his thumb stroking the side of her mouth as he gazed into her eyes. She waited and waited for his lips to press against hers but AJ had other plans. You know what?" He asked.

"What?" She whispered, lost inside those baby blues. He smiled again, about to open his mouth before an interruption halted his thought process.

"Whatever you two are doing, get it over with, fast," John remarked as he approached the couple, "Sorry Scarlett... I'm here to steal AJ. We have a meeting with creative before the show starts."

"You really know how to spoil a good moment, don't ya?" AJ chuckled his arms slowly retracting from Scarlett.

"You know, John... They should really call you 'The face that ruins moments' instead," Scarlett added, holding back laughter.

John shook his head but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't contain even a chuckle. "That is marketing gold right there."

"You're gonna need something if I snatch that nickname of yours away, right?" AJ teased.

John actually found it humorous, his lips cracking into a full on smile. "We'll see, rookie... We gotta make it to that meeting first. So can I steal AJ from you, Scar?"

She nodded, AJ's hand slipping into hers as John walked by, continuing down the hall slowly. "I'll see you after the show, beautiful," AJ whispered, "And good luck out there tonight. I'll be watching."

"Thanks... Have fun," Scarlet said, almost on her knees once AJ kissed the top of her hand. She was left with a fluttering stomach and shivers running up and down her spine as she watched her man catch up to John, turning the corner to the make shift creative office for the night.

"How long you two been together?" John asked, attempting a bit of small talk.

"A few months," AJ answered, "About five to be exact."

"You like her?"

"Of course... She's gotten me out of a bad rut. She means a lot to me."

"No," John said, stopping abruptly. AJ was left eyeing the guy in absolute confusion- why did Cena sound as sternly as he did?

"Umm... What?"

"Be real with me. You have something special with Scarlett, I can tell," John explained, "I can't see her go through hell again... So just tell me, do you really, really like her?"

"Look, I appreciate you lookin' out for her and all but the last thing I'm gonna do is put her through hell... And yes, I really like the girl," AJ explained. God, the thought alone made his stomach turn. Scarlett was everything good in his life- his shinning sun, another reason aside from his kids to wake up in the morning and absolutely love life again.

"You give me your word?" John asked, extending his hand to seal the deal- reassurance all he needed.

AJ was still as confused as ever but shook John's hand anyway. He still wanted some kind of explanation though for John's over the top behaviour. "Why you so concerned about how I treat her? Didn't know you two were friends..." AJ pondered.

John sighed something deep. He sounded pained, even the look on his face seemed to project that. "A couple months back... I was the one who put her through hell," John answered honestly and freely. It wasn't hard talking about his relationship with Scarlett since it was still so fresh.

"I lost something really, really great in my life... I lost Scarlet. She helped me through a lot too and I loved her."

A bit of shock overcame AJ. He was still slightly new to the company and all but never had he heard anything about Scarlett and John's past relationship... Not even from her. To say he wasn't a bit intimidated was an understatement... Cena was **the** guy, literally **The Face That Runs The Place!** He could have his pick at any of the women on Smackdown and RAW combined. He could easily scoop Scarlett off her feet again if he wanted... That alone was enough to squash any and all of AJ's fragile confidence.

But who was he to question AJ's morals when it came to treating women? It pissed him off and rightfully so. John knew nothing about their relationship so there was no room for assumption.

"I just want to make sure she's being treated right."

"She is," AJ declared, "Not to be disrespectful, John, but I'm not about to go and repeat your mistakes."

John had that look in his eyes as he stared at AJ, as if he were trying to intimidate the man. Yeah he messed up and made mistakes but the last thing he wanted was some one like AJ Styles reminding him he did just that... Fucked up.

But he bit his tongue. Work place conflict wasn't his thing, being new and all which John seemed to understand. "So we have an understanding?" He asked, ready to put the subject of Scarlett and his own misfortune behind him.

AJ slowly nodded just as Mark and Stephanie walked out to greet the two. "Yeah... I won't make the same mistakes as you did... Guaranteed," he mumbled, dead set on the notion he wouldn't end up like Cena.

X

 _"You told me you wouldn't kiss me... Remember?"_

 _"It sounds like you don't want me to."_

 _"I'm-I'm just repeating what you said."_

 _"So you want me to kiss you?"_

 _"I never said no..."_

 _It was an open invitation and John didn't resist any longer. He pressed his lips against Scarlett's, kissing her slowly in fear she'd push him away. But to his surprise, she kissed him back just as hungrily and passionately as he secretively hoped for._

 _The divorce from his ex-wife had taken a hell of a toll on John, kicking him senseless without remorse. Emotions of every sort filled John, making it easy than ever to sign on the doted line. It seemed like the divorce was over as fast as the marriage began..._

 _It had only been a month since Liz officially denounce herself as the former Mrs. Cena, moved out completely and taken her rightful amount money wise- leaving John utterly alone. He was depressed, especially having to show boat and perform for crowds five days a week like he was still living on cloud nine._

 _Till he met the girl pressed against his body in heated fashion... Her arms wrapped around his neck as he scooped her up with ease, letting his lips explore her delicate neck- skin burning and red hot._

 _The fiery woman, Scarlett, was like his savior. She was a real angel in John's eyes._

 _If it weren't for those late night conversations and coffee dates, he was sure he'd still feel like the pile of shit his divorce forced him to feel like._

 _"John?" She mumbled, completely overcome with ecstasy- his teeth grazing her skin perfectly. "You're breaking your rule..."_

 _ **"There's something I wanna do, but I can't... At least not yet,"**_ _he'd said a few nights back. Scarlett knew exactly what he was talking about... He wanted to kiss her and his body language nearly roared the fact. But he couldn't- swearing off any contact with the opposite sex in order to heal his broken heart._

 _"I'm not stopping now," John more or less confirmed. And he did just that... He didn't stop and more than one rule had been broken that night._

 _He lay Scarlett across his bed with absolutely no reservations at all. John had gone weeks without doing what he pleased- a simple kiss let alone touching the girl._

 _"John?" She whispered, cradling his head in her hands. He paused, his hands in hovering over her body just incase. It was obvious they were rushing things- the night not exactly what either envisioned. Maybe she was having second thoughts and John would be left at square one again._

 _"Touch me," she whispered, grabbing his hand in hers and placing it over top her breast. John didn't need to think twice nor did he want to. With a gentle squeeze of his hand, he obliged, enjoying the sweet sounding moan from her lips._

 _John's senses ran wild as his hands explored her flesh without regret. He needed the contact after having gone so long without anything at all._

 _It drove him mad as Scarlett quivered underneath him that he could no longer hold back. "I need you," he said, "I want you."_

 _Clouded by lust, Scarlett grabbed his hand again- this time placing him underneath her skirt to explore. She could have sworn she heard him growl and in an instant John was tugging on her clothing to come off._

 _They lost themselves within one another that night- John going against everything he stood for. But he didn't care. The look on her face while basking in the intimacy they shared was rewarding enough._

 _John didn't know what to think of next._

 **Was it a one time thing?**

 _No... John wanted more. As the night went on, with Scarlett laying asleep in his arms, he fought the urge to indulge once more._

 **Did it mean a lot more than rebound sex?**

 _Of course. Scarlett wasn't just some ring rat or broad he picked up from the bar. She was a friend from the get go._

 _But the ultimate, break or make question went unanswered for the sake of John fearing losing Scarlett in every which way if the issue came up..._

 _Was she expecting the budding of a serious relationship any time soon?_

X

AJ paced back and forth backstage, almost burning a hole right through the floor. He was aggravated to begin with but having witnessed what he had moments ago sent him into a heated rage.

Cena and Scarlett... Side by side... John's arm around her like it was completely okay. Like AJ would be thrilled with the contact of sorts.

No. Absolutely not.

He didn't like anything about John's arm around her or the way she laughed when he said something that probably sounded stupid.

It wasn't the kinda thing AJ wanted to see or hear having been told Cena and Scarlett were a thing of the past. His lack of trust issues made it hard to see his love side by side with another man and it brought him back to a deep, dark place he was still trying to escape after a year ago.

AJ was one damaged individual- merely a broken man thanks to a divorce from a woman he shared nearly twenty years and four children with.

He was skeptical as could be to pick up the pieces and move on, maybe find love again if he were lucky.

But he was.

A couple months passed with a WWE contract signed, Scarlett just happened to land herself in his life as well and he couldn't have been happier. He struck gold- the twenty seven year old the brightest light there was to steer him out of his rut.

But his demons still lurked. He'd never been the jealous type in his life but he had his ex-wife to "thank" for that.

 _"So Scarlett, Nikki and John?"_ AJ heard, his ears burning at the sound of Scarlett's name. He snapped his head in the direction the chatter came from- realizing it must have been something to do with creative since Corano was present.

 _"Yeah, we'll start off the angle with a heel turn."_

 _"Who's turning heel?"_

 _"Nikki Bella."_

Nikki Bella? AJ began to piece things together to make sense of the conversation he just so happened to be hearing.

So an angle between Nikki, Scarlett and John was happening? He wondered and then it clicked. It had to be something along the lines of romance if it involved two women... And John Cena.

AJ continued to listen in when he probably should have walked away but instead letting his blood boil with the idea that Scarlett was now deemed a love interest.

 _"Nikki turns on best friend Scarlett at the end of their match, crowd goes nuts and she garners enough heat as possible. Later on in the coming weeks it'll be known that Cena and Scarlett used to date which is why Nikki is jealous. This will take away John's focus once AJ challenges him for the ultimate match at SummerSlam. It'll give AJ a bit of momentum- something to bug John about."_

 **Yeah... And maybe a black eye if he continues holding onto Scarlett like that...**

"Hey," he heard her voice from behind. He composed himself the best he could before he turned around the greet the woman who was so happy to see him.

"You look oddly focused," she commented, shinning him a smile he just couldn't resist. AJ snapped out of it pretty quick, wrapping his arms around her as he stared down at John who so happened to be looking their way.

"Just getting in the zone for tonight... It's the start of something big. Not only for me, but you too," he said.

"So you heard?" She asked, resting her hands against his chest, "About the storyline they're giving John while he's going face to face with you?"

AJ nodded but he kept his composure pretty well under wraps while he fought the urge to dig a little dirt. "Yeah... It's funny, I didn't know you and him used to date."

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "Ages ago."

AJ stretched his arms over his head, his mind playing games again. Why was she so nonchalant about it when he had just spotted the two so cozy with one another? Why was she so giddy with John while AJ looked on from the corner of the hall?

Was he overreacting? Had it been blown out of proportion.

Most definitely. But AJ couldn't grip the sense that that was the case.

"Are you comfortable with the storyline?" Scarlett felt like she needed to ask. AJ was her boyfriend and all. His opinion mattered and if something as personal as a storyline with an old ex came between the two, why not iron it out now?

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm cool with it," AJ said, convincing himself in the process. This was a huge role for everyone involved. If he had a problem with it, which he did, would he risk ruining it for everyone?

No... Even though he wanted to.

"Just don't get mad if I refer to you as the "Chick That Also Runs The Place" now," he joked, but inside he was jealous- nothing like he'd ever felt before.

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief, stealing a kiss before she was swept away to read over the night's script. "I'll see you after, handsome."

"Handsome, huh?" AJ chuckled.

He smiled as she looked back, winking her eye at him. "Of course... And he's all mine."

"Good... See ya, beautiful. Good luck out there."

Scarlett blew him a kiss, but everything about her reassurance wasn't really reassuring at all. AJ sighed his frustrations. It hurt to see her walk away, but even worse- catching up with the man he was extremely and secretively jealous about.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. I don't own a thing. Enjoy! :)

/

"What the hell was that out there?" John yelled, throwing his towel to the floor as he got up in AJ's face- the man equally as pissed.

"Get outta my face, John," AJ warned, stepping toe to toe with the man. The two had forgotten they were at work- just a little ways away from production and other Superstars wandering around the arena. It wasn't an ideal place for a confrontation of sorts to go down but neither really cared.

Scarlett perked up once she heard the sound of AJ's loud, threatening voice nearly drown out the entire hall, urging her to check out the disturbance. Her heart began to race as she approached, the conversation becoming louder and louder.

"I'm not getting out of your face unless you tell me what the hell that was out there," John said, the last couple minutes of his life beyond infuriating.

Their promo was good. It was gold. But AJ had to take it a step further- his emotions and personal struggles overthrowing the script. He accused John of being a cheating scumbag in front of millions...

"Improvisation, John," was AJ's excuse, "You wanna piss me off then I'm gonna use it to take you down in front of the entire world."

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked in confusion. For the life of him, he didn't know what the hell AJ was talking about. The two had been cordial at work- as professional as could be then out of the blue, AJ went off accusing him of absurd accusations.

"You wanna go behind my back and screw around with my girl? Huh?" AJ angrily shouted, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders in the process. It was finally out in the open and there was no way around the problem now. They needed to hash it out.

"What?" John asked, amused at the idea that Scarlett was supposedly cheating on AJ with him. A girl like her labelled a cheater? Really? Was John living under a rock because never would be suspect Scarlett of something so disgusting.

"You heard me... You got that girl all love sick for ya."

John was shocked and at a complete loss for words. Nothing about AJ's statement made sense especially since Scarlett and John had been broken up for as long as they were- in love with very different people.

"Don't you give me that shit, John... I've seen the way you look at Scarlett, the way you creep up on her just to get a smile outta her. You're always around and you're always touching her!" AJ explained, infuriating that he needed to explain it to him.

"AJ-" John tried to explain but AJ cut him off.

"There you been this entire time trying to tell me not to fuck up and do this and that while you can swoop in and steal her away!"

Scarlett had just turned the corner as AJ continued to lay into John, neither of the two realizing she was just mere feet away.

"You have feelings for her John? Huh?" AJ pestered.

John shook his head and answered as calmly as he could. "No... A part of me loves her and always will. But I'm not sleeping with her, AJ."

"What the hell is going on?" Scarlett asked, keeping her distance. Never had she seen AJ as fired up as he was. Television was different- a whole other ball field.

"You know exactly what's going on," AJ was quick to say as soon as his eyes landed on her, "You and you."

"What?" She asked, taken aback by the accusation.

"You Scarlett and You John... Don't you even try and deny anything."

Scarlett was dumbfounded. What in the world was AJ implying? Her and John? Together again? It made no sense and sure as hell wasn't a representation of what she wanted in life. John just shook his head, the sudden realization that reasoning and attempting to explain the real truth to AJ would not matter. The man would believe what he wanted in the angry state that he was in. So John walked away- partly because he felt their confrontation was close to becoming a physical one at any second.

"AJ, what is going on?" Scarlett whispered, folding her arms across her chest. She suddenly felt self conscious- like every single person in the arena now knew hers and AJ's business.

"I see the way he talks to you and the way you respond... You're just so eager to see him all the time! You guys have something going on, I know it," AJ said, totally sure of his accusation. There was no reasoning with him even if Scarlett tried, which she couldn't.

"I thought you were better than that, Scar... I told you everything I've been through and I thought you respected me! But instead I get stuck with someone as easy as I never thought you'd be."

His words stung her like they were supposed to. But the worst of it was watching AJ walk away without anything more than one final glance...

X

 _John was the happiest he'd been in ages, thanks to Scarlett. He could actually belt out a genuinely real laugh about such nonsense, something he actually missed doing._

 _Scarlett was such a free spirit- a ray of shining light he so desperately needed in his life. For a man who was thirty six, she sure made him feel like a teenager again with no regard for anything. John was happy, for the first time in a very, very long time._

 _That should have been enough to convince him he had it good with a girl such as Scarlett._

 _If only..._

 _"I can't be what you want me to be, Scar..."_

 _He could remember the look of devastation on Scarlett's face. It was like her heart literally broke into two before his eyes. She wasn't expecting their promising relationship to burn out so quickly._

 _"And you deserve someone who's not me," John continued._

 _Scarlett's stomach dropped, the feeling as heavy as her almost broken heart. The thought of losing John physically hurt along._

 _"But... I want you. I knew what would come along with getting into a relationship with you. I accepted that," she explained, hoping it would be enough to convince John she wasn't going nowhere._

 _But it was clear to John how selfish his own choices and beliefs were. Scarlett deserved her own choice whether she wanted children and marriage one day... The poor girl shouldn't have had to conform for a man._

 _"I accepted that, John," Scarlett repeated but it was too late. His mind was set and he had intended leaving their relationship in Phoenix._

 _"But I don't accept that for you," John said, letting his hands fall from her's._

 _"You've done so much for me and my life. But what have I done for you? What will I do for you?"_

 _The realization that John wouldn't give her a normal relationship sunk in. In the back of her mind, she'd hung onto the thought that maybe John would change his mind about everything he was strongly against. A year later and she wasn't so lucky._

 _"So you're just gonna give up like that?" Scarlett tearfully asked._

 _"I'm doing it so you'll finally be happy, Scar."_

 _"But I am happy... I'm happy with you."_

 _John shook his head. "No, Scar... I see the look on your face when you tell me your friends are having babies and getting engaged... It hurts me to see you like that."_

 _"It'll hurt even more if I'm not with you," Scarlett whispered as she couldn't even fathom the thought of continuing her life without John._

 _John grabbed her hands again, the last of her he'd ever feel as he stared deep in eyes. "You took a chance with me... Now you can take a chance with someone else. Someone who's going to give you what you truly want in life."_

 _"John..." She whispered, barely audible._

 _He sighed, the air filling his lungs like sharp, piercing needles. The words lying on the tip of his tongue awaited to break his own heart next. "I love you enough to let you go, Scar."_

As she closed her eyes, tears fell down her cheeks John had wished he could wipe away. Maybe even take back every truth filled word and make it work.

But he needed to be true to himself and to Scar, no matter how painful it was.

"Find someone better than me, Scarlett... But know that I'll always love you."

X

"AJ, wait!" Nikki tried but the angry man could not be bothered. He continued down the hall, searching out some place of potential solitude away from the Bella chasing him. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was hear Nikki out.

"Come on AJ... You need to talk to somebody!"

"Nikki, please..." AJ sighed, walking strides before the Bella caught up, grabbing for his arm to stop him.

"If John and Scarlett can't get through to you, then maybe I can... She's my friend and I wanna help."

AJ finally stopped. He could appreciate Nikki's sincerity but delving deep into his personal problems in a public area didn't seem right. He wasn't too keen on the idea of rumours potential being spread at the hands of nosey assholes both at work and inter web.

"I got nothing to say, Nikki," AJ said, hoping the woman would just drop it and go about her way since she wasn't getting a word out of him. But Nikki Bella didn't give up that easily.

"Oh but I think you do. How could you go ahead and accuse Scarlett while she's the one whose with you?"

"How did you know?"

"Like I said... She's my friend. Plus, she had no choice but to tell me after I walked in on her bawling her eyes out thanks to you..."

"What..."

AJ felt genuinely guilty. Scarlett crying because of him? "She was cryin'?"

"Mhmm," Nikki hummed, nodding her head, "Now it makes perfect sense why you and John were fighting."

AJ sighed in frustration. He regretted even raising his voice at John.

"And it was the stupidest reason ever, AJ. I hope you know that," Nikki continued.

"I don't know what to believe, okay?" AJ defended, feeling like the walls he so proudly displayed began to crack- crumbling around his most vulnerable emotions. Was he really going to open up to Nikki? Really?

"I love Scarlett... But I don't know how to say it... I don't know what to do about it. Look... I've been through hell and back with my ex-wife for years and it's been depressing. And now that I've found the woman who obviously means a lot to me, gawk and smile at someone else who she has a past with... That's not sitting well with me. I'm gonna feel the way I do 'cause I'm insecure, got it?"

"Look, AJ, I'm really not trying to judge... Even though it's the hardest thing ever right now but I understand what you're going through but I just want you to know that that girl is crazy about you and ONLY you," Nikki said, a little bit of a smile forming at her lips as AJ's hardened expressed began to soften.

"Why would you even suspect somethings going on between her and John?" Nikki asked, a twinge of pain to her heart at the thought of her new boyfriend with his old flame.

"It's just... It's complicated. I don't know what else to say other than its my own insecurities."

"Well," Nikki began, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry, but you need to get over that because you should hear the things she says about you when she's with us girls! You make Scarlett go gaga over you."

"What?" AJ asked quite surprised. He was genuinely enthralled by the idea of Scarlett happily chatting about him.

"Oh, AJ this, AJ that," Nikki said, trying to impersonate Scarlett at her best, "AJ's the man I've been waiting for my entire life... I'm so in love with him, blah, blah, blah."

He fell silent, unsure of what to say next. A part of him felt stupid for doubting Scarlett's devotion.

"To me, that seems like the girl is about you and only you," Nikki added. AJ sighed, his shoulders loosening from their tense state. He wasn't so much as angry no more, but rather saddened with himself in the battle inside his mind.

"Why's it so hard to tell her that I love her?" He confided, "Damn, I can't even touch her how I want to without feeling some kinda regret. Like it's too soon to be rushing into something I feel is at that serious level."

Nikki shrugged. "You've been through a lot... Everyone knows that, even her. That's why I get an ear full all the time of what she really wants to say or do to you but she can't... Or won't because she respects that. And she respects you. And trust me, taking things slow just as you say you've been doing isn't as easy on her."

"So what're you trying to say?" AJ mumbled.

"Why don't you step over that invisible barrier you're so comfortable with and take a chance with the girl? Because she loves you and you love her."

AJ sighed. He knew Nikki was right. He sabotaged his chances at something beautiful with Scarlett only because of his self doubt. Because at a crucial point in his life he was left high and dry by the one woman he loved with all his heart- who he built a family and supposed happy life with. His newfound relationship with Scarlett shouldn't have been cut short because of his past. He deserved to find happiness again and he did. Scarlett deserved to be happy too. Christ, she deserved more that that, he thought.

"I feel so stupid," AJ said to himself, out loud. Nikki couldn't pass up the chance to agree.

"Yeah, I could have told you that," she smirked.

"But I'm also sorry... For insinuating John had somethin' going on."

"It's okay," Nikki reassured, "Sure, it's not exciting to hear that your man is supposedly cheating on you. But I trust him. And it's time you fully trust Scarlett too."

"I know... Thanks Nikki, for helping me think clearly," AJ said, his hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome... Now, just do me a favor and get Scarlett back before it's too late."


	3. Chapter 3

Last part :) Hope you've enjoyed so far. I don't own a thing.

/

Four days without Scarlett was long enough... Too long. AJ was surprised he lasted as long as he did before he called her, with the unexpected help of Nikki Bella of course, ready to hash everything out.

AJ was practically losing his mind with every ring.

What if she didn't answer?

What if she did and all hell broke loose?

What if they were over?

"Oh God..." AJ mumbled to himself, face palming himself. He could have quite possibly fucked up royally.

"Hello?" He heard Scarlett's sweet as sugar voice answer and immediately all doubt no longer existed. She answered his call so far.

"Hey... Uh- How, how are you?" He asked, slapping his hand against his forehead again from stumbling over his words.

 _Get it together, man..._

"Hey... I'm okay. How are you?"

"Uh..."

He stopped and took the deepest breath. "Look... I think we should talk and I need to apologize in person, Scar."

"I know... Are you at your hotel?"

"Yeah... The Hilton."

She chuckled. "Me too... What room?"

"5010."

"I'll be right up."

AJ didn't have to wait long till he heard a knock at his door. He might have popped right off that bed a little too quickly to make it to the door, opening it to see Scarlett leaning against the door frame. She didn't bother changing out of her sweats and tank top- her hair in a messy bun a top her head.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" AJ asked.

She shook her head and stepped into his room. "Nah... I couldn't sleep anyways... Nattie snores, a lot."

But before she could get any farther, AJ placed his hand around her arm, gently reeling her in. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling her into her chest with his arms securely wrapped around her.

Scarlett was like the missing piece of the puzzle, finally where he felt she belonged. AJ didn't want to let her go and he wouldn't have if he didn't have explaining to do. "I don't know what came over me, honestly... Guess I've been jealous and scared you'd just up and leave."

She led him to the couch where she sat down first. "I've been in love with you since the moment I met you, AJ... And I've been crazy about you ever since... Don't be scared of anything."

It wasn't much of a reveal at all. It was more of a declaration for AJ to hear and hopefully believe. She wanted only him... She loved only him.

It had been a long couple days of uncertainty and loss- AJ feeling as though he'd completely lost Scarlet for good. But here she was, right in front of him, declaring she was in fact just as crazy about him as he was about her. Again, Nikki had been right all along.

"I've been stupid about this whole time. I should have never accused you of anything. I should have known better," AJ sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I know I got something good with you... I never stopped believing that. But sometimes it just feels like it's too good to be true. You really are too good for me."

"I'm not going anywhere and I don't want to go anywhere if it isn't with you, AJ," Scarlett declared, shifting so she was kneeling on the couch beside him. He looked over, totally mesmerized by the beauty staring back at him. It was then he realized something he should have said a long, long time ago...

"Scar... I never thought I'd ever feel this way again and it's been a long time coming but baby...I'm so in love with you... I'm crazy about you," he said, feeling like a weight lifted from his shoulders, "I love you baby."

Scarlett smiled, watching as he reached his hand out to cup her cheek. He leaned in, his lips planted on hers in a kiss he missed for days. It was passionate and sweet, a seal for the unconditional love they felt for one another.

"And I love you," Scarlet whispered, pulling away from his kiss, "Man, I've waited so long to hear you say that."

"I know," AJ chuckled, "But there was never any doubt in my mind. I could have said it after our first date, you know."

"You really know how to make a girl blush, don't ya?" She giggled, draping her arms around his neck. He leaned again, this time resting his forehead against hers.

Scarlett could feel her breath caught in her throat as AJ propped her on either side of his legs so she straddled his lap. It was a bold move on AJ's part but damn, did it ever feel right, especially followed by the words that came out of Scarlett's mouth.

"AJ?" She whispered, letting her hair down. She bit her lip, the heat between them far too much. He nodded, his hands caressing the small of her back as she continued to speak.

"Show me you love me," she whispered, a little hesitant at first. AJ was proper and he'd been quite specific about holding off on the intimacy part of their relationship. The last thing he wanted was to fuck around and to gain absolutely nothing. But it was worth a try and if she felt the undeniable need to give herself fully to AJ, there was no stopping her.

Scarlett began to unzip her sweater, carefully watching his expression. She was expecting him to stop her but to her surprise he didn't. Instead he joined her hands, pulling down that zipper too. She was completely mesmerized by his baby blues compelling her that she uttered the quietest, yet sexiest sounding request he'd ever heard.

"Make love to me."

And he didn't need to be told twice.

In an instant, AJ's mouth was on hers in a kiss hotter than hell. His tongue swept across her lip so delicately she had no problem letting him in, deepening the kiss as his hands began to discard her torso of all clothing.

She did the same- pulling his T-shirt up over his head where it joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. "Come here," he mumbled, standing up from the couch with Scarlett wrapping her legs around him as he carried her to the bed they'd call their own for the evening.

AJ gently laid her down, hovering over her body as he slowly and gently kissed his way down her naked flesh, enjoying every piece she had to offer. Her body shuddered from every sensation, followed by soft, enjoyable moans- simply music to AJ's ears.

His fingers slipped underneath the waist band of her pants, gently pulling her legs through the material. He fingered either sides of her lacy underwear, teasing her a little before he slid them down her legs as well- the last of her clothing to join the ever growing pile.

"You're so, so beautiful, Scar," AJ whispered, spreading her legs apart with his hands on her inner thighs. He began to unclip his belt and unzip his jeans, wiggling out of his clothes till he lay naked on top of Scarlett. With their bodies pressed together, the feeling was crazy electric. AJ had waited and waited so long for intimacy as did Scarlett. With a single rocking motion of his hips, both let out a guttural moan purely fuelled entirely by pleasure and what awaited them.

The entire time AJ positioned himself at Scarlett's opening, his eyes locked with hers. It was as intimate as could be. The feeling was absolute bliss as soon as he entered her- the sounds emanating from their mouths proof of just that.

"AJ..." Scarlett whispered as she held his body close to hers while he rocked back and forth in a steady motion. Every now and then he'd close his eyes but only for a second- not wanting to miss out on the sight before him.

But Scarlett's pleasure induced state was enough to push him over the edge. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her delicate skin as her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Baby..." He moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, creating even more sensitive and unbearable friction between them.

Scarlett bit her lip but it was no match as AJ rocked his hips a little faster... Each and every movement feeling deeper and deeper, the coil in her stomach beginning to tighten. She moaned in pleasure, as did AJ.

The end was nearing, unfortunately for both. Their breathing erratic, Scarlett held him even closer as he slowed down his pace- wanting nothing more than to enjoy the intimate moment.

It was beautiful- their bodies finally one, indulging and enjoying one another freely. Only if the moment could last forever.

AJ sped up as Scarlet gently clawed at his back, the feeling of ecstasy coursing through his body. He was close, as was she- ending their intimate moment together with AJ burying his head in the crook of Scarlett's neck as she held on to his shoulders reeling off an orgasm of her own.

"Goddamn, Scar," AJ whispered, placing gentle, soft kisses along her collarbone before leaning his forehead against hers.

"About time, huh?" She giggled, letting her finger tips brush up and down his smooth back.

"About damn time... And I'm no way near finished with ya yet, sweetheart," AJ growled, lips pressed against Scarlett's lips as he prepared to indulge yet again in the sweetest euphoria known in existence... In the one thing he was no longer afraid of with the one woman he was so in love with.

X

 _There was nothing worse than having to show up for work, pretending all was fine while your ex basically owned the place- not to mention hadn't even given her the time of day like nothing ever happened between them._

 _Unbeknownst to Scarlett, it was John's way of coping. He didn't want to end things the way he did, especially because of his selfish beliefs. It was noticeable, like a needle in a hay stack, that Scarlett was falling in love with him. She could no longer hide it. Scarlett was madly in love while John still struggled with the idea of ever loving and opening himself up fully to another woman._

 _The break up was as painful as it was a week ago... Scarlett feeling as minuscule as John forced her to feel. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he needed- figuring his stone cold aura was enough to steer her away. Maybe then she'd move on, completely forget what they shared and find someone she truly deserved._

 _After passing John in the hall, his eyes glued to the floor like he was too guilty to even steal a glance, Scarlett found herself in the deepest part of the arena. It was quiet and unoccupied- going unused for the night's live PPV._

 _Somehow, Scarlett could breathe freely like she didn't have a million pounds resting on her chest. But it was only the beginning. She blinked like crazy, keeping her tears at bay. There was no way she could lose it at work and allow herself to be that vulnerable. So a pep talk later and a few deep breaths, she decided to suck it up. As she turned around, an unfamiliar, but at the same time, a very notorious, newly signed Superstar smiled invitingly._

 _"Sorry... Didn't mean to interrupt ya," none other than AJ Styles himself said as he slipped on his gloves._

 _"No, no... It's okay. I kinda just wandered over here."_

 _"Same here... Still don't know my way around just yet."_

 _"I guess we're lost together," Scarlett laughed, "Well, I can't complain."_

 _She realized what she had said and how flirtatious it sounded. 'You just met the guy and this is what you say?' Her inner conscious' voice screamed inside her head._

 _Thankfully AJ took it as a humorous icebreaker of sorts and extended his hand to shake hers. "I'm AJ," he said, those baby blues just as warm as his smile._

 _"Scarlett," she introduced herself._

 _"That's a beautiful name," he commented, "Something you don't hear too often."_

 _"Thank you. Well it's nice to meet you."_

 _"It's nice to meet you too... You know you're the first Superstar I've met here tonight."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Yep. I can't complain either. I got lost at the right time."_

 _Scarlett felt her heart fluttering within her chest, in a frantic fashion. Had AJ flirted as well?_

 _The sound of Scarlett's whole hearted laughter, which she hoped helped shield the fact that she was glowing red, instantly had AJ joining in as he attempted to steer the conversation. "Well... Think you can get me back to where I belong?"_

 _"Yeah," she nodded, "Of course."_

 _The short while AJ and Scarlett headed back to the central area, or chaos as Scarlett described it, silence went unheard. They kept a conversation between them. AJ was so friendly and eager to hear the beautiful red head's bubbly laugh- a beacon of light he so desperately needed at the moment._

 _"You know, for someone who looked so sad earlier, you sure can smile and laugh easy," AJ said, slowing his pace just as Scarlett had._

 _She shrugged. "Just haven't had anyone make me laugh or smile in the longest time, I guess."_

 _"What a shame... But it sure does ease the nervousness I'm feeling."_

 _"You? Nervous?" She asked, surprised the veteran even felt such an emotion._

 _He nodded. "First time in the big leagues in front of a WWE crowd... It could go either way. Just hoping its not the way I fear it'll be."_

 _"They'd be crazy to prove that theory... I've seen you before and I'm pretty sure everyone out in that crowd has seen you too. No doubt you belong here," Scarlett reassured the doubting man, "Take my word."_

 _"Thanks... Guess it sounds a little better when someone else says it."_

 _She smiled and so did AJ. It felt like eternity as they stood in front of each other as new acquaintances, gazing as if each one were stuck in some mesmerizing, unbreakable stare. Neither one could look away, until AJ's name was called out._

 _That seemed to snap the two back to reality- realizing they were openly staring at one another in the middle of busiest hall just before the start of the show._

 _"Guess that's my cue," AJ spoke first._

 _"Yeah, guess you're needed... Well I'll be watching. The Rumble's always been my favourite."_

 _"Gonna root for me?" He teased._

 _"I'll never tell," she replied with the cheekiest grin as AJ began to slowly back away._

 _"I guess we'll see... I'll see you around, Scar."_

 _She melted at the sound of her nickname, followed by a smile as the indeed Phenomenal One winked at her. As he walked away, she felt butterflies float around her stomach like she was sixteen again. It was astonishing how down in the dumps she'd been just a few minutes before then having AJ perk her spirits with something as simple as chatter. He was intriguing and never had she wanted to get to know someone as bad as she wanted to know AJ._

 _"Yeah, see ya," he replied back, hoping to God she'd definitely see him again._

X

"She's beautiful, ain't she?" AJ asked, Renee Young holding a mic up to his mouth- the man merely in awe with Scarlett just a few feet behind him, cameras flashing in every which direction as she posed for their liking.

"Oh she's gorgeous," Renee added, "Wait a second! Does that mean you, AJ Styles- The Phenomenal One, are confirming that you and Scarlett Lawson are in fact an item?"

AJ just smiled. It had been speculated for months now that him and Scarlett were dating. It was a hot topic among the wrestling community and for AJ to actually confirm the reports would simply set the Internet ablaze.

"Yep.. Guess you can say Scar's my girl. She's my number one," he confirmed to the enthusiasm of Renee. Her mouth hung open, high hiving a just as enthusiastic AJ.

"I knew it! I knew it! And you heard it here first!" Renee said into the camera before the scene cut. AJ peaked over his shoulder at Scarlett, the red head busy chit chatting with some of the other girls.

"Hey Renee," he whispered, the blonde curious as to why he was digging into his pocket.

"Holy crap! AJ! You're proposing, aren't you?" She whispered, finding it hard to contain her excitement and level of her voice. Between AJ's fingers was a beautifully cut, all white gold and sparkly diamond ring he was planning on surprising Scarlett with at the end of the Hall of Fame ceremony. If he could make it that long...

"End of the night, I'm hoping," he said," he said, tucking the ring back into his suit jacket pocket.

"Well congratulations 'cause I already know she'll say yes," Renee sang, preparing for her next interview.

AJ could care less as the camera men urged for his picture along the camera with the rest of the Superstars and their significant others. He happily stood on the sidelines, admiring the beauty that was Scarlett.

At the very start of the night, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind about proposing. Never had he smiled so much at the sight of other happily married or together couples in the business. Daniel Bryan with his hands places on top Brie Bella's enormous baby bump every chance he got really set life into perspective for AJ. He wanted marriage and kids with the woman he loved with all his heart.

"Hey," Scarlett greeted, breathing a sigh of relief as the photogs snapped away at John and Nikki instead.

"Who would have thought posing in front of the cameras would be such hard work," she teased, "Glad they took over."

She nodded over to a very happy and loving looking couple- John and Nikki. AJ smiled, acknowledging John as he looked away from a moment. They could finally look at one another with respect, without being clouded with jealousy or regret. The two men had come to an understanding and stuck with it- Scarlett's happiness being top priority.

"You wanna take a walk before this starts?" AJ asked. Infact, it was such music to Scarlett's ears... The busy hustle and bustle of the red carpet and countless interviews was beginning to feel a little too overbearing.

When AJ's hand slipped into Scarlett's, she couldn't help but smirk as she stared down at their hands. It was a rarity having displayed such PDA at a severely publicized event...

"I guess I should tell ya something," AJ began, squeezing her hand gently.

"What?"

"I just told Renee and the entire world that you're my girl... My words exactly."

"AJ..." Scarlett whispered, a huge smile on her face as she lit up with pure excitement. She waited forever for the moment their relationship would officially go public instead of being speculated- the rumour mill no longer in business. Just the thought of sharing kisses in public and holding his hand down the street excited her. Their relationship was finally out in the open- AJ was her man and she was **his girl...**

"And I got something else to tell you."

AJ stopped in the middle of hall- the quietest, less populated area the two stumbled upon during their walk. Scarlett followed his hands as he grabbed for hers, beginning to speak again.

"You realize where we are?"

"Uh... Dallas..."

He smiled. "This is where I asked you out to that horrible steak house. Our first date."

"It was one to remember. That steakhouse really was terrible," she laughed, "But you made up for it the next night."

"Of course... But it was then I realized how much it sucked dropping you off at a completely different hotel than I was staying at, saying goodnight," AJ reminisced, "Not knowing if I'd ever get a third date outta ya, or even a text back."

"Well, I proved you wrong, didn't I?" Scarlett said, stealing a kiss.

"That's something I never wanna experience again... Any kind of uncertainty... And I think I know a way to make sure that never happens."

Scarlett stared inquisitively as she attempted to decipher his words. But soon she was completely speechless as AJ reached inside the pocket of his suit jacket to produce the beautiful engagement ring.

"Scar, you've turned my life around completely... You picked me up when I was down and out and ready to quit... You've done a lot for me and I couldn't be more grateful than I already am," AJ said, staring directly into her eyes like he was completely mesmerized.

"I was gonna wait till after the Hall of Fame but sitting there for two hours with this question on my mind sounds like hell," he chuckled and she did too. She was shaking with excitement and nervousness as AJ smiled so warmly- so lovingly at her. He slowly dropped to one knee, holding her hand in his as he prepared to ask her the right way. "Scarlett Ingrid Lawson... Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

There was no doubt about her answer. "Yes, yes of course," she said- the happiest, sure fire sounding chorus of yes' she'd ever spoke. She couldn't even handle AJ sliding the beautiful diamond ring on her finger as she squealed, dropping to her knees and planting her lips on her newly minted fiancé's.

"I love you so much," she whispered, so overcome with raw emotion she couldn't help the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I love you, baby," AJ chuckled, wiping away the few tears that ran down her blushed cheeks. He truly was the happiest he'd been in a long time- finally feeling like his life had been pieced back together again.

"You know what this means?" AJ whispered, his touch grazing her cheek sending shivers down her already excited body.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, so lost in the middle of the hall. She felt the ring on her finger, gliding her fingers over the diamond incase it was a dream. But it was real. It was so surreal to be engaged to the man she referred to as her world just a day before Wrestlemania.

AJ smiled so lovingly, closing in on Scarlett. "I get to make up for that awful steakhouse date... 'Cause babe, we're celebrating tonight."

"So what do you have in mind?" She laughed, standing to her feet just as AJ did.

"It really doesn't matter... I guess as long as I'm with you, that's all that matters... Shitty steakhouse or not, the food'll be mediocre 'cause all my focus will be on my beautiful girl anyways."

Scarlett smiled, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as he slowly swayed them from side to side. "Then the steakhouse it is... Besides, that's where it all started... It'll be like a homecoming."

"The best one yet," AJ nodded in agreement. He couldn't think of a better place. "Back to where it all started... And continues, baby."


End file.
